


Straddle and Stretch

by Demi_Fae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Modern Era, Sexual Tension, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoga, yeah that's pretty much the whole story right there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Anakin was doing yoga.Normally that wasn't a big deal. Anakin had done yoga for as long as Obi-Wan had known him. It'd been one of the things he'd told Obi-Wan about before they moved in together- every Tuesday at two in the afternoon, he had a yoga class.But this year it seemed the instructor, Shaak Ti, had a scheduling conflict Tuesdays at two and they moved the class up to Tuesdays at ten.When Obi-Wan was at the apartment.With Anakin.Who was doing yoga.Fuck.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 31
Kudos: 234





	Straddle and Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Aye lad, here we farm the same crop every few fics- but Rynae is really projectin' hard onto Anakin this time, that's for sure
> 
> No but really though I am projecting So Damn Hard

Anakin was doing yoga. 

Normally that wasn't a big deal. Anakin had done yoga for as long as Obi-Wan had known him. It'd been one of the things he'd told Obi-Wan about before they moved in together- every Tuesday at two in the afternoon, he had a yoga class. 

Obi-Wan hadn't stopped thinking about it since Anakin told him. He knew-  _ he knew!-  _ it was a terrible idea to move in with your crush, but Ahsoka was moving away and Padmè already had a roommate and Quinlan had just moved out of Obi-Wan’s and his shared apartment and Anakin had looked so pretty begging Obi-Wan to get an apartment with him, and one thing led to another and they were roommates. 

_ Oh my god they were roommates.  _

Obi-Wan had a class to teach at two on Tuesdays, so it had never been an issue if Anakin had his class. (And if Obi-Wan imagined Anakin in skintight leggings and the crop tops he favored, stretching out his legs- with _ Obi-Wan  _ stretching open his legs, tasting the sweat from his workout- well. That was really no one's business but his own.)

But this year it seemed the instructor, Shaak Ti, had a scheduling conflict Tuesdays at two and they moved the class up to Tuesdays at ten. 

When Obi-Wan didn't have a class. 

When Obi-Wan was at the apartment. 

With Anakin. 

Who was doing yoga. 

_ Fuck.  _

Obi-Wan had been in the same position for ten minutes. His cup of tea was half- raised to his lips, newspaper in hand as he stared over their kitchen counter into the living room. 

Anakin and his computer camera were both facing away from him. Thankfully- he couldn't imagine the reactions he'd have staring at Anakin for minutes on end. 

Shaak had just finished guiding her class from straddles, when Obi-Wan had gotten a nice, long look at Anakin's legs- at how they were flexing with every movement- into pigeon pose. So instead of Anakin's thighs, Obi-Wan had the privilege to stare at Anakin's face and chest as he faced Obi-Wan and leaned backward, one leg bent and the other behind in an almost- split. He looked peaceful and relaxed and yet ethereal as light streamed behind him through their porch doors. Anakin bent his head back and Obi-Wan almost choked. 

Anakin's neck seemed to glisten in the sun, the plane of skin all tempting, a canvas Obi-Wan wanted to lick, nibble, sink his teeth into-

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan startled and almost spilled his tea, looking up to see Anakin staring at him and smirking slightly. "You doing all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking," Obi-Wan assured. He knew he was bright red no matter how much he tried to hide it. 

"Are you sure? You seem distracted." Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. There was just a hint of a smile on Anakin's face. It could have just been friendly but it seemed teasing.  _ No, he couldn't have been- _ And Anakin put his arms behind him and  _ arched _ until his head was halfway to his knee behind him. As his crop top rode up to reveal more skin Obi-Wan’s mouth dried and all thoughts fled his head. 

Obi-Wan carefully tracked Anakin's movements. Anakin brought his back leg up and grabbed it with his prosthetic hand, bringing it even closer to his head, arching his back further than Obi-Wan thought possible to rest his toes on his forehead. Obi-Wan couldn't tear his eyes from the sight. 

"Anakin? We're moving on," came a soft voice from Anakin's computer. 

"Sorry Shaak," Anakin replied and refocused on his class. Obi-Wan used his distraction to back away quickly to his room. He didn't slam the door, no matter how much he wanted to- no, Obi-Wan closed the door quietly. He briefly thought about screaming into a pillow, though that thought was also discarded rather quickly. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and refocused. Anakin's class only lasted an hour, there was only about a half hour to go. Obi-Wan still had papers to grade, lessons to plan- he could focus for thirty minutes. He could do it. 

He couldn't do it. 

Obi-Wan had been staring blankly at his laptop screen for ten minutes. Every time it seemed he was about to work, another image popped into his head- of Anakin doing the splits, Anakin doing downward dog and swaying in the air, of Anakin throwing back in his head in doggy style, hands threading through his hair as Anakin gasped-

Obi-Wan slammed his computer shut and rubbed at his forehead. Twenty more minutes. The seconds seemed to take longer even as he watched. Only twenty more minutes until Anakin was finished with his class. Twenty more minutes until Anakin took a shower- and oh, Anakin in the shower, water running down his body-

"Obi-Wan, can you come help me quick?" Anakin called. He knew he shouldn't tempt himself like this and yet-

"I'll be right over!" Obi-Wan yelled back. He was only a man, after all. 

Obi-Wan walked out of his room and rounded the corner to their living room and froze. Anakin was on top of his yoga mat, legs stretched to either side of him as he attempted to sink lower into his middle splits. Obi-Wan let his gaze wander from Anakin’s feet to his thighs, up to Anakin’s ass. 

Anakin, oblivious to Obi-Wan’s staring, explained. "Can you press down on my back? I'm not getting down as far down as I want to." 

Obi-Wan gulped. "I can do that," he heard himself say faintly. 

Obi-Wan walked over and knelt behind Anakin. If he leaned forward a bit, settled his hands on either side of Anakin’s torso, melded himself to Anakin’s back-

“Alright, I’m ready!” 

Obi-Wan nodded though Ankin couldn’t see and spread his fingers over Anakin’s bare skin to hold onto his hips. He flexed his fingers and marvelled at the softness underneath him. He knew the simple sight of his own skin against the golden tone of Anakin’s would replay in his dreams for the nights to come. 

“Now push until I tell you to stop,” Anakin instructed. Obi-Wan gulped and did as he was commanded. Leaning forward, he put weight on Anakins’ middle until he heard him let out a small grunt. Obi-Wan paused but Anakin shook his head, so he continued. Anakin continued to breathe heavily, little pants shooting straight to Obi-Wan’s dick, until Anakin let out a strained “There,”. 

Obi-Wan shifted. Against his will his mind wandered back to his fantasy. Would Anakin make the same sounds if Obi-Wan spread his cheeks and settled himself between them, if he fingered his hole and  _ stretched,  _ teasing him the same way he was teasing Obi-Wan-

“You’re good. Thanks, Obi-Wan!” 

"You're welcome," Obi-Wan responded dazedly as he let up off Anakin's hips so he could roll out of the stretch. Obi-Wan rushed-  _ walked _ out of the room. 

"Hey, Obi-Wan!" Anakin called and smirked. "Maybe you can help me again sometime soon?" Obi-Wan ignored his closing face and left the room, ignoring Anakin's snickering as he went. 

The next few minutes passed much more quickly than they had before, and Obi-Wan was still desperately trying not to think about Anakin underneath him. The little grunts and pants he'd made- but would Anakin be louder in bed? Obi-Wan though so- Oh, and Anakin moaning underneath him, bent in half like he'd seemed determined to show off-

Obi-Wan couldn't take it anymore. He’d jacked off before while desperately trying _ not _ to think about Anakin- while logically Obi-Wan knew it wouldn't affect them at all, it still felt wrong to masturbate to his roommate and best friend. 

Obi-Wan reached down to palm at his erection through his pants and nearly moaned at the touch. As he unzipped his pants Obi-Wan tried to focus on the feeling of his hand on his dick, but Anakin kept invading his thoughts. Anakin, who had known for years. Anakin, who was the most beautiful man Obi-Wan had ever seen in his life. 

Anakin, who was still doing  _ fucking yoga in the next room.  _

Obi-Wan moved his hand faster. Once a crack appeared the gates burst and Obi-Wan couldn't stop the flood of Anakin that appeared. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair and imagined Anakin doing this instead. Sitting in between Obi-Wan’s knees, naked as the day he was born and not at all ashamed. Stroking Obi-Wan just like this before reaching out his tongue to taste the tip. Closing his lips around it and slowly sucking, slowly taking more into his mouth. 

Obi-Wan’s hips jerked forward into his hand. Anakin with his face stuffed with Obi-Wan’s cock and choking himself on it, tears working their way out his eyes but still teasing, always teasing Obi-Wan. Moaning low in his throat to tip Obi-Wan over the edge and swallowing everything he could. Some would still leak out of his mouth though- or maybe Anakin would pull his lips off at just the right time to let Obi-Wan paint his face-

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Obi-Wan to orgasm. He bit his free hand as he did to muffle the moan that burst from his lips (that may or may not have sounded suspiciously like his roommate's name). 

Obi-Wan panted to himself as he came down from the high. He grabbed a nearby cloth (once again ignoring  _ why _ he had it within reach) to clean himself off. He glanced up to the clock, but no- Anakin wouldn't be quite done with his class. 

Obi-Wan waited as long as he could. He organized and reorganize the contents of his bag (student's papers) and desk (mainly office supplies, but some documents). Eventually he couldn't find anything more to do but idle in his chair and sing to himself. Obi-Wan checked the clock to  _ finally _ see that it was two past past eleven 

He idled in the doorway. There wasn’t any reason to be holed up in his room- which functioned as more of an office anyway, he only ever worked and slept there- and avoid the living room. Anakin had likely cleared out by now. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and walked out into the hall. 

And immediately choked. 

Anakin had both of his legs spread behind him, hands in front and pressing his back up into an arch. His head hung nearly upside down until he lowered himself completely flush to the ground. Then, keeping his chest as close to the ground as possible, he pushed back until his arms were flat on the floor and his ass was high in the air. 

"I-" Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I thought your class was finished?"

Anakin hummed and gestured with his head to the closed laptop beside him. "It is."

"Any reason you're still stretching, then?" 

While Obi-Wan watched Anakin slowly shift from the puppy pose he'd been in back into cobra. Anakin brought his head back down and opened his eyes and smirked. "I don't know, I think I needed the exercise."

Anakin shifted back and forth between the poses. Obi-Wan couldn't breathe the entire time. Especially when Anakin seemed to sway just slightly in the air, tempting Obi-Wan’s self control. His fingers twitched at his side in an aborted movement towards Anakin. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief as Anakin sat down and faced him. 

“You know, you were a big help earlier,” Anakin said as he leaned back. His bit lip betrayed his nervousness, though, and Obi-Wan watched as he worried at it. “There’s a few more partner stretches I could use help on?” He ended it like a question, finishing weakly. Red stained his cheeks and Obi-Wan didn’t think it was from exertion. 

“What… Which ones do you know?” Obi-Wan himself felt weak at the thought of touching Anakin like that again. 

"Butterfly would probably be easiest to start- here," Anakin folded his legs so that the shoes of his feet were touching him and brought them as close to his body as possible. He stared up at Obi-Wan through his lashes. 

"And what do I need to do?"

Anakin looked down at himself. "You'll come around over here- behind my back- and hold down my legs." Obi-Wan swallowed dryly. 

He walked around to Anakin's back and settled in behind him. He reached for Anakin's legs slowly and pushed them down. Kneeling here he was close enough to Anakin to feel his warmth, see the drops of sweat trickling down his neck. Without thinking Obi-Wan leaned forward to lick them- and stopped himself just in time. He paused just above Anakin, could feel his beard brushing his skin. He could feel Anakin shifting just slightly back into him, and Obi-Wan had to resist the urge to bite into Anakin’s skin right then and there. 

"Time," Anakin breathed. When Obi-Wan pulled back, Anakin looked wrecked. His eyes were hazy and dark as he stared up at Obi-Wan. He couldn't deny the thrill of pleasure that shot through him at the sight of Anakin, looking just as if not _ more _ affected than Obi-Wan had earlier. And it was because of _ him.  _

"Do you know any more stretches?" Obi-Wan teased. Anakin startled and Obi-Wan could almost see him wracking his brain for anything more they could do. 

"There's a few leg ones too, like, here-" Anakin laid on his back on the mat, completely flat, and lifted one leg up. “Hold it?” 

Obi-Wan slowly walked up to Anakin and leaned before him. He reached a hand out to hover just over Anakin's leg, close enough to feel the body heat. Anakin leaned up on one of his hands and gently pressed Obi-Wan’s hands down, one on his calf and the other on the back of his thigh. 

"There," Anakin choked out and settled back down on the floor. "Now you'll need to push it as close to my face as you can, until I tell you to stop."

Obi-Wan nodded and leaned forward. As he did he became more aware of how close they were. He could feel himself moving every so slowly towards Anakin, less and less space in between their bodies. He stared down at Anakin, gold hair in a shining halo around his head, until he breathed "Stop,".

Anakin’s face was screwed in- not pain, but definitely discomfort- as Obi-Wan held the position. It was so close to what he had been doing earlier, the sounds of heavy breathing were virtually the same, but now Anakin was facing him. Instead of just imagining what Anakin might look like making those sounds he could  _ see _ it, and Obi-Wan was dazed. 

Time lost all meaning as he stared down at Anakin. Once in a while Anakin caught his eye and they stared at each other until one of them broke the moment. Anakin’s entire face was red within seconds, burning hot enough Obi-Wan could almost feel it. He flexed his fingers curiously and Anakin gasped soundlessly, lips open into a perfect 'o'. 

Too soon, the moment was over. "Other leg," Anakin panted. Obi-Wan eased Anakin's leg to the ground and let go, immediately missing the warmth. He shifted to grab Anakin's other leg in the same spots as before. 

Obi-Wan let his gaze wander from Anakin's face this time- down to his heaving chest and smooth stomach, then further. Anakin’s leggings did nothing to hide his erection. The outline of his cock was visible and even as Obi-Wan watched the small stain of precum grew. Suddenly Obi-Wan was even more aware of his cock straining in his pants. He started to breathe heavily, his own pants matching Anakin’s as both of their bodies started to shake. 

When Anakin finally called time neither of them moved. 

"One more?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure which of them wanted it more **.** He nodded, not trusting himself to be able to speak. 

Obi-Wan carefully laid Anakin's leg back on the ground and shuffled back. Anakin twisted his hips over themselves and nodded that he was ready. "Hip and shoulder," he answered Obi-Wan’s unspoken question. 

Obi-Wan pressed down lightly on the indicated spots, pushing in opposite directions. Anakin didn't complain about the lack of a stretch. Both of them knew it was just an excuse to touch each other. 

Obi-Wan glanced down to Anakin's lips then back up to his eyes before lowering himself down until they were almost chest to chest. 

"Anakin? May I-"

_ "Please-"  _

They both moved at the same time. Obi-wan’s lips crashed down into Anakin’s, teeth hitting each other in their overeagerness. Anakin immediately opened his mouth to twine their tongues together. Obi-Wan moved his hands away from Anakin’s body to brace himself on the floor with his hand in Anakin’s hair. His other arm snuck up Anakin’s crop top to tease his nipples. They took seconds to harden under Obi-Wan’s fingers and Anakin moaned in response. 

Anakin shifted underneath Obi-Wan to wrap his legs around him. He ground their cocks together through their clothes and Obi-Wan realized that he would  _ very much  _ prefer this part to be naked. 

Anakin tried to sit up and follow Obi-Wan as he leaned back to take off his clothes. It was easy to strip off his own pants and shirt and Obi-Wan went back to Anakin immediately. He kissed Anakin as his hands slipped under the waistband of Anakin’s leggings to pull them down. He had to break the kiss to jerk them over Anakin’s thighs and growled at the tight fabric clinging to his legs. It was mesmerizing before, but now he wanted it off, off, off- and it was stuck around Anakin’s knees. Fed up and frustrated Obi-Wan grabbed the middle of the leggings and shoved them up towards Anakin’s face to expose his hole. It clenched around nothing in the air and Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to fuck him right then. But no- 

“Anakin, where’s- do you have lube?” 

Anakin’s face caught halfway between pleasure and a frown as he tried to put friction on his dick. “It's- in my room,” he finally finished. Obi-Wan cursed. Was it too much to ask for that Anakin would be horny enough to stash lube all over the apartment just in case? 

Obi-Wan leaned over Anakin, ignoring the way Anakin moaned as his cock dragged over the curve of his ass. He kissed the corner of Anakin’s mouth and whispered “I’ll be right back,” before almost sprinting to Anakin’s room, the sound of his laughter following him. He figured the lube would be in Anakin’s nightstand and he pulled open the drawer to rummage through it quickly. Letting out a small ‘aha!’ when he found it, Obi-Wan rushed back to Anakin’s side. 

Anakin had taken off his leggings in the meantime but had left on the crop top, and was now lazily jerking off. He stared up at Obi-Wan through lidded eyes and spread his legs to invite Obi-Wan between them. 

Obi-Wan went easily. He couldn’t have stopped himself even if he wanted to. He knelt between them and stared at Anakin reverently. He pushed Anakin’s knees out to the sides and up. They followed much easier without the leggings and Obi-Wan pushed until he could hear Anakin’s gasps and feel his legs shake from the stretch. 

“Hold it there,” Obi-Wan commanded, then let go. Anakin’s hands flew up to grasp at his knees and stay in that position. “Good boy,” he purred, and Anakin blushed. 

Obi-Wan popped open the lube and poured some into his hand and watched as Anakin’s hole clenched around nothing. He leaned down to mouth at the base of Anakin’s cock, his balls and taint while his fingers rubbed around his rim. Anakin let out a high- pitched whine as Obi-Wan let the tip of his first finger dip in just slightly only to go back to teasing him. 

“Payback,” Obi-Wan smirked up at the blonde. The hand not teasing Anakin’s hole rubbed circles into his hip. Obi-Wan turned his head just so to let his beard drag against the sensitive skin between Anakin’s thighs. Anakin tried to arch into the touch but Obi-Wan pulled back just enough to still let him feel it. 

“Just get on with it!” Anakn tried to snarl, but his voice came out far too breathy to be threatening. Obi-Wan hummed and obliged, sinking his finger into Anakin’s heat. Anakin gasped but he could tell it wasn’t enough to please him. “More,” Anakin moaned as he rocked back against the finger. 

“And what if I said no?” Obi-Wan breathed. Anakin lifted his head to glare at Obi-Wan, only to drop it again as Obi-Wan added a second finger to his slow thrust. “What would you do, dear one? If I kept you here all night, just on the edge of an orgasm, until you were too exhausted to move? If then and only then I’d fuck you until you couldn’t walk?”

Anakin looked almost ready to collapse then. He was blushing bright red and his hips were stuttering as he imagined the idea. Obi-Wan added a third finger as Anakin was distracted just to hear him keen at the sudden addition. They settled into a quick pace, Anakin opening up easily under Obi-Wan’s fingers. He would have raised an eyebrow at how easy if he hadn’t remembered exactly  _ where _ Anakin had told him his lube was. 

Obi-Wan searched until he coulf feel Anakin’s prostate under his fingers and pressed against it lightly. Anakin gasped at the feeling and Obi-Wan rubbed it again to drag those sounds out of Anakin’s mouth. 

Obi-Wan slipped his fingers out of Anakin the same moment he took his tip into his mouth. The shift had Anakin jerking up into the heat as Obi-Wan fumbled for the lube again blindly. Obi-Wan licked a stripe up the underside of Anakin’s cock and swallowed as much as he could without choking. He was out of practice but the motions came back to him. When his hand hit the lube he popped off and reached down to slick himself up. 

And cursed. 

“Fuck, I forgot- I’ll grab a condom, Anakin, I’ll be right back-” Obi-Wan reached to push himself off the ground.  _ How could he be so stupid, how could he forget and leave Anakin here again- _ but a hand on his arm stopped him. 

"No, Obi, I-" Anakin blushed. "I want to feel you," he said. Obi-Wan felt like he’d been punched in the gut. All of his breath had been stolen by the man underneath him, beautiful and blushing. 

Obi-Wan leaned down to capture Anakin’s mouth into another kiss. “Dear one,” he moaned into his lips. “Are you- clean, have you been tested-”

Anakin quickly nodded. “I haven’t been with anyone for, a while- since I was tested-” Obi-Wan moaned again. “What about you-”

“Same here, there’s been no one for… quite a long time, and I’ve been tested since then, Anakin, please-”

“Obi-Wan! Please!" Anakin spread his legs impossibly wider. Obi-Wan braced a hand against Anakin’s shoulder in a parallel of the position that had led to this. He guided the tip of his dick into Anakin’s hole and slowly pushed in. He paused regularly for both of them- to adjust to the heat sheathing him, the feeling of  _ Anakin  _ around him- until they were pulled flush together. 

Both of them gasped and Anakin’s arms flew to his back. The feeling of warm skin and cool metal just riled Obi-Wan up even more. He couldn’t help himself as he drove into Anakin to rip a keen from his lips and tears from his eyes. Anakin held on tighter and sobbed as Obi-Wan snapped their hips together. 

Obi-Wan froze when the sound reached his ears. “Anakin, are you alright?” If he hurt Anakin, especially during sex, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to forgive himself. 

“Don’t you dare stop!” Anakin practically yelled, eyes burning. “Obi-Wan I swear to god-”

Obi-Wan relaxed. Then he stopped and smirked. “Oh? No, please Anakin, go on. What will you do?” With one hand on Anakin’s shoulder and the other shifted to his hips, he held Anakin in place as he stopped moving entirely. He ignored the deep burning in his gut telling him to thrust as he stared into Anakin’s shining eyes. He tilted his head to the side in a silent question. He smiled down at Anakin when he received a small, shy nod in return. 

“I- I don’t know, Obi-” Obi-Wan hummed and shook his head. Anakin shivered under him from a combination of sensitivity and 

“Because you’ll let me use you how I’d like, right Anakin?” He accentuated his question with a thrust. 

“Yes, Obi- Yours-” Obi-Wan moaned and hitched Anakin’s leg up over his shoulder easily. He wasn’t sure Anakin even felt a stretch, as occupied as he was with trying to get Obi-Wan to fuck him harder and faster. 

“Obi-Wan- Obi-” Anakin gasped as his fingers scratched Obi-Wan’s back. He rolled their hips together, trying to drive deeper into Anakin without causing too much pleasure. 

“Did you- enjoy teasing me, dear one?” Obi-Wan grunted. He thought about all the times Anakin had strolled around their apartment in his yoga clothes or mentioned his stretches- and today, watching his class and  _ touching him-  _

“Yes, Obi- I wanted- your hands on me, on my legs-” He cut himself off with a cry as Obi-Wan gripped his thigh again. 

“Where else did you want my hands?” 

“Obi, please-” Anakin sobbed as Obi-Wan denied him the rough fucking he really wanted. “In my hair, my mouth- on my chest- my ass-” he cried again as he was rewarded with a sharp thrust. 

“You’re beautiful like this dear one,” Obi-Wan brushed a lock of hair out of Anakin’s face. He meant it- Anakin looked half out of his mind with lust, like the right touch would shatter him into a million pieces. 

Anakin’s lower lip trembled and Obi-Wan immediately bent to suck it into his mouth. “Please,” he whispered against Obi-Wan’s lips. 

“As you wish,” Obi-Wan whispered back. He moved slowly one, two more times, before pulling out until just his tip was in Anakin and thrusting all the way in. It drove the air out of both of them and Anakin looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. Obi-Wan paused for just a moment to kiss each eyelid before going back to the same rough pace. 

Obi-Wan let his head fall to the side and tasted Anakin's collarbone. He muffled his moan into Anakin’s neck and sucked a mark into the skin there. Anakin felt so good around him, so tight, so perfect- and he tasted just as good, Obi-Wan noted. 

“Anakin,” he groaned against his skin. It hit Obi-Wan all at once then, how he now had everything he’d fantasized about for- a long time.  _ Well, not everything, _ Obi-Wan thought as he remembered the simple things he wanted to do, too- take Anakin out for coffee, hold his hand, kiss his hair. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin answered, and Obi-Wan looked up at the sound of his name. Anakin smiled at him. If Obi-Wan could have remembered one thing for the rest of his life, it would be the sight of Anakin underneath him, wrecked and panting but still looking up at Obi-Wan softly and with trust. 

Their foreheads met and Obi-Wan couldn’t see anything but Anakin’s eyes, bright blue. They shared gasping, open-mouthed kisses until Obi-Wan could almost  _ feel  _ Anakin getting an idea. 

“No, what are you-” Obi-Wan asked too late. 

Anakin rolled them over and immediately sat up on Obi-Wan’s lap, hands on his chest. He shifted slightly, then lifted himself up. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin enthusiastically bounced on his cock. His hands found their way to Anakin’s hips and gripped tight enough to leave bruises as he thrust up. Anakin cried out and threw his head back, a picture of lust. 

Obi-Wan could feel himself coming close to orgasming. “Anakin, I’m going to-”

“Please, Obi-Wan, come for me, come in me-” 

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin down flush against his hips and came deep inside him. Anakin reached down to jerk himself off once, twice before he came across Obi-Wan’s chest. Anakin pulled himself off of Obi-Wan and rolled to the side. They sat there panting for a while until Obi-Wan became far too aware of the spend drying on his chest. 

“Let’s get washed up,” Obi-Wan said. He gently untangled himself from Anakin and stood up. Anakin tried to follow him and immediately wobbled, almost falling over before Obi-Wan caught him. Both of them stared down at Anakin’s shaking legs before looking each other in the eye. Anakin bit his lip and giggled, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help smiling. 

“You actually… you actually fucked me until I couldn’t walk,” Anakin laughed. 

Obi-Wan immensely proud of himself for a moment before guilt came crashing down. “Are you alright, Anakin? I didn't-” 

Anakin cut him off with a quick kiss. “I loved every minute.” 

Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Anakin to help him walk to their shower. It was slightly cramped for two people, but nothing terrible. Obi-Wan set Anakin down on the toilet cover then turned the water on. He helped Anakin into the shower and climbed in himself. Maybe one day he might have liked to stand there and admire the stream pouring down over Anakin, wash his hair for him, but they were just trying to rinse off now. 

Anakin leaned against Obi-Wan’s chest. Obi-Wan ignored the stirrings of want in his groin and hugged Anakin back. They stayed there for long enough that the stream turned cold and Obi-Wan reached to grab his towel hanging from a hook. He wiped himself down as quickly as possible, then gently took Anakin’s arms into his hands and ran the towel over them. He did the same with the rest of Anakin’s body

Neither of them talked, from being afraid to break the illusion or enjoying the peace, he wasn’t sure. Obi-Wan carefully dried Anakin’s hair as he blinked lazily. He ran the towel over the drops that had run down Anakin’s back then helped Anakin into the hall. 

“My room or yours?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Yours,” came the quick reply. Obi-Wan hummed and they walked to the door. Without words they slipped under the covers together, Anakin resting his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He fell asleep quickly with Obi-Wan rubbing his shoulder. Obi-Wan smiled up at his ceiling and drifted off with Anakin as a comforting weight. 

There would be time for everything else later. 

Maybe Obi-Wan would even bring up the idea of a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan does end up asking Anakin out on a date and Ankain immediately says yes. They end up going to this little coffee shop that isn't Obi-Wan’s style but it is Anakin's and they spend hours there, just smiling at each other and blushing from holding hands (even though they've literally had sex before). When they get home they cuddle on their couch until they fall asleep, smushed together. 
> 
> It takes then a few months to actually say the words "I love you," and after they get over the blushy 'you love me?' feelings they say it to each other all the time. C'mon guys, we get it, you're just making the rest of us Yearn.
> 
> Also, me, staring at just about every smut fic I've ever written: When And Why Did You Get Soft
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
